SpaceGodzilla
SpaceGodzilla ' (スペースゴジラ ''Supēsugojira) is an Extraterrestrial Godzilla clone used by Tengen Toppa Lazengann. History '''Debut: Sibling Rivalry While on his way to San Francisco to create his Crystal Empire, he encountered the sudden form of Biollante. Initially, he wanted to ignore her and continue on his way, but Biollante attacked him with her tendrils. He grabbed one and shocked her with Coronal Energy. He then sent two crystals at her. She responded by firing her acid spray at the crystals. He telepathically broke them into piercing fragments that tore into her body. She charged and slammed her head into him, causing him to flip out in the air. He fired his Corona Beam as this happened, razing her stomach and up her face. She burrowed down, before tendrils appeared and grappled at him. He fires his corona beam down at the tendrils, but she rose up from the ground and smacked into him, sending him flying, landing on his face. He gets up quickly using his telekinesis, and raises up an arm. Nothing happens...until a crystal forms right under her. She's thrown off course, having to roll to avoid the crystal. This gave him a clear shot at her stomach. He fired his Corona Beam at full force. She shot her acid spray at him, to which he turned his side to, his shoulder taking the brunt of the attack. Steam rises off of his skin as he raises an arm. Two crystals jut at an angle, cutting into her. She swung her tendrils like thorny maces at him, causing him to get flung back. As he landed on his face, she used her tendrils to bite and claw at him. As she attacked, he sent coronal energy coursing through his body. It crackles and sparks up the tendrils, causing steam to rise as they hit her body. He stood afterwards, drops of blood seeping from his wounds. She turned into particles and retreated from the area, as he roared at her. He would turn back, and go rest. He'd start his empire tomorrow. 'Coyote Tango vs. SpaceGodzilla: Pacific Showdown' The Crystal Scuffle While not directly present, he was watching as the troop of Gyaos Neo Spacegodzilla sent completed their mission to steal some of his powerful crystals. He vowed for revenge. SpaceGodzilla's Counterattack When Neo Krystalak, Neo Gyaos, Neo Obsidius, and Harpy Gyaos return to the crystallized city to collect more crystals, SpaceGodzilla appears and traps them there. From then on, he brutally beats down every one of them. When the monsters retreat, he traps Neo Obsidius in a crystal prison, hoping to lure out whoever was behind all this. Battle of the Crystal Titans Neo SpaceGodzilla, enraged by the turn of events, came to meet SpaceGodzilla to get Neo Obsidius back. The two fought long and hard, with Neo SpaceGodzilla using his telekinetic powers against SpaceGodzilla, whom makes good use of his crystals in battle. Eventually, the battle ends in stalemate, as both monsters are too weak to continue fighting. In SpaceGodzilla's weakened state, he retreats into space, and Neo Obsidius got to return home. Hungry for Power SpaceGodzilla floats within the orbits between Mars and Earth, looking onto Earth with a desire to rule it. He was still healing from his battle with Neo SpaceGodzilla, and needed more rest. But this doesn't stop him from spreading influence early. Soon, several cities began to grow crystals, and in very distinct patterns; One big crystalline 'egg' in the center of 12 crystals. Origin SpaceGodzilla was the result of G-cells being released into space through some means. Shortly after being created, he set off for the nearest planet; Earth. During the trip, he encountered M.O.G.U.E.R.A, and shot it down with his corona beam while in his flying form. After landing on earth, he sought to lure out Godzilla so he could kill him and dominate the planet. He kidnapped the young BirthGoji and set off for the city. Utilizing the energy from the Fukoka tower, he nearly crystalized the entire area. However, Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A showed up, and he was eventually defeated. His cells returned to space, where he was dormant for a time. Upon awakening and having a vague recollection of what happened, he began plotting revenge. Though, he wondered. He could not beat Godzilla, and he is at least a little stronger than every other opponent he's faced. Surely the other kaiju wouldn't listen to him. He wondered what the point of this conquest was. He wondered if there was something more to be had....then he started thinking about power. His lust for power. He needed to satisfy it. He just didn't know how. Appearance SpaceGodzilla resembles Godzilla, but is primarily navy blue, with a red underbelly. His body is more muscular than Godzilla's, and he has comparatively thin arms. Two crystals jut out from his shoulders, and his dorsal spines appear to be made out of crystals. His tail is longer, ending in crystal spikes at the tip. He has tusks on the sides of his mouth, like Biollante. His eyes are fiery orange, and he has an orange crest on his forehead. In Flying Form, he becomes encased in Crystals. Personality Initially, he was of true malice, wanting to take total control of the earth. After his defeat at the claws of Godzilla, he seemed to question why he was trying with his conquest. He might have wondered what it was like to have allies. What blinded his mind was his insatiable lust for power. This is natural for most Gojirans, as they absorb nuclear energy, but for him, the aforementioned lust for power was amplified ten fold. This is what causes him to act malicious. However, he seems to be having second thoughts, most likely due to his intelligence, which grant him a better understanding of his decisions. Abilities Normal Form * Strength: '''He is able to lift opponents just with his tail. * '''Telekinesis: '''He can use psychic powers to lift opponents. The smaller they are, the faster he can move them. He can also lift Crystals and turn them at the opponent. He can also levitate himself. * '''Durability: '''He is able to withstand many blasts from Godzilla's atomic ray. * '''Photon Shield: '''He can generate a crystal shield to protect himself from and even deflect projectiles. * '''Corona Beam: '''He can fire a blast of orange energy from his mouth and shoulder crystals. He can adjust the direction of the beam to possibly bypass potential defenses. * '''Geokinesis: '''He can control the ground around him by creating crystals. * '''Energy Manipulation: '''He is able to absorb and control energy. He can transmit it through his physical blows as well. * '''Intelligence: '''He appears to be capable of creating fully functioning battle strategies. '''Flying Form * '''Photon Hurricane: '''He can emit pulses of Photon energy, damaging and disrupting Machinery. Trivia * He originally belonged to Tengen, but he gave him to IForgot. Later on, IFIE then gave Spacegodzilla to Tengen. * He is IForgot's first canon kaiju. Category:Gojiran Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Clones Category:Mutants Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)